


The Arrogance of Death

by AliceOfMadness



Series: Before an Audience [1]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, English is not my mother tongue help, Gen, I need to feed me and my friend, This is basically Bungou Stray Dogs x SINoALICE tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceOfMadness/pseuds/AliceOfMadness
Summary: "Aah~ playing as a fool is always fun, don't you think so? They won't realize what the so-called fool would do behind their backs."





	The Arrogance of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and beta-ed by my friend. Both of us don't speak English as our mother tongue, so there will be grammar errors and stuff! ^^;;)
> 
> SINoALICE is a japanese game about fairytale characters that became pretty badass and fucked up btw so yea check it out!
> 
> Never ask me to make a title for a story or song tbh bc I can't do it.

As the ○ ✕ａ% ¾ nightmare ceased to exist,

The brown-haired man sighed and tucked his hair behind his ear—revealing the cross earing he's always wearing.

"That was fun," a satisfied smirk formed on his lips as he continued,

"Aah~ playing as a fool is always fun, don't you think so? They won't realize what the so-called fool would do behind their backs."

"And their reactions always satisfy me." He trailed his eyes to the laughing dolls that were flying above him.

"Ara, ara! What a sudden ｃｈａｎｇｅ!"

"You must be really ｅｎｊｏｙ this, aren't you?"

A pure malice sparkled in his dark eyes, matching the smirk that had grown wider.

"And what if I did?" He titled his head aside, questioning the dolls.

"Nothing!"

"We wouldn't mind any of your acts as long as you ｋｉｌｌ all those filthy ｎｉｇｈｔｍａｒｅｓ that got in your way!"

"Hmm" he hummed and opened his mouth to reply Gishin's answer.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this...?"

A knife flew through the white doll's body, making it fall to the ground and broke into pieces.

Anki who's still flying, laughed at what he did.

"You know that killing us is ｉｍｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ, right?"

"You know that we have tons of ｂｏｄｉｅｓ that could replace the old one, right?"

The second voice came from Gishin who appeared with new body, joining the other to laugh at him.

Dazai chuckled at them, "Killing you dolls is indeed impossible,"

"But you said you wouldn't mind if I do that, right? As long as I kill all nightmares standing in front of me."

"But please do mind that—"

He put a sickeningly fake smile as he closed his eyes and continued,

"What doesn't kill me better run."

Gishin and Anki vanished as soon as they heard it, leaving him all alone with the rotten corpses of nightmares he killed.

He sighed and started to walk away—leaving the blood trails behind him.


End file.
